Above & Below
by Rumrum
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to be on top...


DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Please be gentle with me if you review. This is on two counts: 1) This is my first Greek Mythology fic & 2) It's my first M-rated one. I hope you enjoy it, though...

**ABOVE & BELOW**

_**ABOVE**_

Persephone wandered through the groves and orchards, all of them awash with brightly-coloured flowers and sweet fruits. She was saying her goodbyes, for tonight was the night that she would return to her husband's side and continue in her role as Queen of the Underworld.

As always, it was with a slight hint of sadness that she waved farewell to the Nymphs and bent to smell the flowers one last time, for she was Goddess of Spring, was she not? Her heart could not help but lift when her skin was first bathed in the warm rays of sunlight, when she emerged from the Underworld, even as it was breaking from her parting from Hades, her beloved husband. In that moment, it seemed as if Helios himself drove his flaming chariot evermore fiercely in order to give as much light as possible to the starved world below. Mortals would celebrate the return of light and life while the Immortals would celebrate Persephone's return to Olympus. Persephone, in her turn, would be overjoyed to see all her family again, for it was really only Hermes she would see when down in the Underworld, and even then, his visits were few and far between.

However, as has been previously related, Persephone was also Queen of the Underworld and all too soon, it seemed as if a black cloud had settled over her heart, bringing with it a dull ache caused only when one is bereft of something precious. Persephone knew what she was bereft of: Hades, who else could it be? She missed his beautifully rich, baritone of a voice, his ice-blue gaze that had the power to stop anything and everything within its path, even his own powerful brothers and sisters. She missed his touch and the earthy scent that came with it; she missed the looks and gazes that were reserved just for her; and yes, she missed their love-making. Sometimes, it would be fast and intense, at others, it would be slow and seductive, but always, always they made love with the delicious knowledge that they were forever bound by the eternal bonds of love.

As Persephone's days, in the Aboveworld lengthened, the dull ache in her chest would gradually increase. She loved wandering about the fields and caring for Nature, of course she did, but she never had this ache when she was in the Underworld. All in all, Persephone decided, she would always prefer being below ground with Hades, than above with her mother and the Nymphs.

_**BELOW**_

Hades paced up and down restlessly, He just couldn't sit still; he'd fidget and sigh, and then begin his pacing again. He felt like a child on their birthday or, on a less positive note, when Hera was awaiting Zeus' return from yet another of his amorous encounters. Hades scoffed slightly; nymph, maiden, _boy_, his brother, Zeus, had 'fallen' for them all. Hades, in all his immortal days, would never understand why all his brothers and sisters felt the need to indulge in all these fleeting dalliances. That is, except for Artemis, of course, but then _she _went without love at all. Hades thought he would as well before he met Persephone... _Persephone..._

Hades sighed softly, a small smile gracing his pale face. It was never long before his thoughts returned to his wife, especially this day. It would not be long before Helios drove his flaming chariot home and then Hades could rise to the Aboveworld in order to meet Persephone. By sunrise the next day, she would be ensconced where she belonged: in his palace, his arms, his _bed_.

_**ABOVE**_

Persephone kissed her mother one last time before she flew into her husband's waiting arms.

"Oh, Persephone," he intoned as he bent to kiss her brow before nuzzling her golden locks. "My sweet, darling Persephone."

Persephone buried her face in Hades' black-clad chest, her pale hands entwining with his thick cloak, the dark colour of which making them appear to made of ivory, like Athena's gold and ivory statue in her temple on the Acropolis.

"My husband," she whispered, a slight tremor in her voice that spoke of her pent-up emotions. Hades understood this all too well, but he managed to keep his voice steady as he tilted his wife's chin so he could look into her luminous, green eyes.

"Come, my love, let us go home."

With that, they turned and stepped gracefully back down into the Underworld. Only when they were at the bottom of the steps and the ground above their heads had closed did Hades place Persephone's elegant crown on her head.

"There, that is better," he said before offering his arm and leading his wife to the bank of the Styx, where Charon was waiting eagerly to ferry his King and Queen back to their home.

It was a slow walk back after they landed, for Persephone stopped to greet everyone they came across – first Cerberus, then the three Fates, then all their servants within the palace itself. All were overjoyed at seeing their Mistress back among them.

Then the King and Queen of the Underworld sat down to an exquisite dinner. It was a small, intimate affair, just for the two of them. The real feast and celebration would come on the morrow, when everyone would be invited, but tonight was just for Hades and Persephone. As always, it was finished with the sharing of a Pomegranate, in memory of the six little seeds that had started their whole life together.

When at last she had finished, Persephone licked the last of the juice from her fingers and looked up at her husband. Hades' gaze was intense and his eyes had darkened just a fraction. Persephone felt her heart begin to beat just that little bit faster in anticipation of the more intimate part of their reunion. Persephone rose then and glided over to her husband, whereupon she leant down and ran her fingertips across the top of his chest, while whispering hotly into his ear,

"Come, Husband, let us go to our chamber." And she touched her lips to Hades' earlobe. The touch was as gossamer, but it still sent a fire coursing through Hades' entire body, ending up in his member, which twitched.

The god got up eagerly and followed his wife down the corridor leading to their bedchamber. Just ahead of the great, double doors, he swooped forward and gather Persephone up in his arms. He carried her over the threshold, just as he had on their wedding night. Once near the bed, he twirled her round once and laid her gently upon the rich, velvet cover. There Persephone lay, in all her golden glory, watching her husband as he lazily, but lovingly, trailed his eyes all over her.

Tonight was not a night for rushing, tonight they would each take their time in loving the other, in seducing and worshipping, which was why Hades didn't simply think away Persephone's clothes. Instead, he knelt beside her and began to ease her dress up her legs, kissing the fresly revealed skin as he did so.

Eventually, once Persephone's dress was bunched up at her waist, Hades sat back and began to skim his hands all over the bared area. He came tantalisingly close to her most intimate place, but only enough to heighten, not to satisfy. Then Hades loosened Persephone's tasselled belt and she lifted her waist to aid its removal. Hades continued in the unclothing and the kissing until Persephone's fully naked form was finally revealed to him. The god then began his caresses afresh, concentrating on the areas which would give his wife the most pleasure. All except that sensitive and sweet area between her legs; _that _would come later, when they were both naked.

Despite her rising pleasure, Persephone eventually managed to still her husband.

"It's _my_ turn now, Husband," she breathed. So Hades lay down; his arousal had created a little tent in his robes and, when Persephone straddled him, they both moaned at the pleasurable friction caused by her movements.

Persephone began her own teasing ministrations until Hades was virtually straining at the non-existent bonds their loving had created. After all, seduction and intimacy can only go so far when one has been celibate for six months.

However, before Hades could flip them over and take control again, Persephone straddled for the second time, only this time, she made sure she didn't come into contact with his arousal. At Hades disgruntled face, Persephone giggled and said,

"I want to be on top this time."

Hades raised an eyebrow; his pale blue eyes stared into Persephone's green ones. The goddess tilted her chin proudly, challenging him. They both knew that, if things were to be decided on strength alone, Hades would win hands down every time, but Hades wouldn't hurt his wife for the world. Not that he need to. His hands, which had been resting at Persephone's hips, suddenly darted up and Persephone shrieked as Hades began tickling her. The goddess lost control and her husband managed to manipulate them so he was back on top, straddling Persephone's hips and pinning her arms above her head.

"How many times have I told you, Wife, that 'I wants, don't get'?" The words were interspersed with tiny kisses to Persephone's lips, but she wasn't at all mollified. In fact, she all but glared up at her husband.

"That wasn't fair; you promised never to tickle me. You cheated." Hades smirked in response.

"Gods don't cheat, sweet one, we adapt to circumstances." Persephone's eyes glinted.

As noble as Hades' pledge to never hurt his wife was, it didn't really help him now as Persephone began to struggle – almost violently. Somehow, she managed to connect with Hades' most private parts. The contact wasn't very hard, but it was just enough to disable Hades briefly, allowing Persephone to get above him again. Hades' eyes blazed blue fire.

"That really _was_ cheating," he said angrily.

"Oh but, Hades, goddesses don't cheat, we adapt to circumstances." It was as though honey was dripping off Persephone's tongue. Hades growled.

Persephone leaned forward and threaded her fingers into Hades' ebony curls.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" she whispered. "I can make the pain disappear and be replaced by something infinitely more desirable."

Her husky tone made Hades moan deep in his throat. At his miniscule nod, Persephone smirked ever so slightly. Again, she whispered,

"It seems I shall _have_ to be on top now..."

THE END.


End file.
